


Reclaiming what was lost

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking away from the massacre at his house, Hannibal realizes that someone was missing and goes in search of Alana. Walking in the rain though has a nasty habit of revealing inner truths and Hannibal the Cannibal does not like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming what was lost

##  Recovering what was Lost

 

~*~

 

Hannibal walked away from the slaughterhouse his once pristine house was. He was covered in blood, dripping as he stood under the severe rain, using it as a shower to clean most of the blood off of him. He was in pain, for an old, fat oaf Jack had been surprisingly strong and had beat him up but he was always exceptionally good at taking his pain and putting it in a small box to be forgotten when he needed it.

 

That was what he did now. He stood under the spray of the rain, face tilted upwards, eyes closed, blood dripping off him as his mind actively worked to locate the pains, examine their severity and lock them away.

 

Once that task was complete, he realized something that had been nagging at him for the past hour or so. Someone was missing. Jack Crawford, dead (or soon to be dead) in the pantry. Will Graham, gutted but not dying too fast in the kitchen. Abigail Hobbs, sliced throat bleeding out also in the kitchen. He had made sure to leave the knife he used against Jack and cut Abigail's throat and gut Will in Will's hands, knowing the useless forensics investigators would reach the verdict that it was will that killed Hannibal, Jack and Abigail and then harmed himself.

 

Hannibal had figured out Will's betrayal the night before and had set to work immediately. He had drawn almost 1/3rd of his own blood and spread it on his basement. The today, before Jack arrived, Hannibal had cut himself lightly, enough to coat the knife and transfer to all his victims. Then, once he gutted Will, he freely bled on the younger man to make it reasonable that Will had hurt him first.

 

A masterpiece if he said so himself. The three people that knew enough to implicate him were out of circulation.

 

Three. Not four. And just like that the cannibalistic psychiatrist figured out who was missing. Alana Bloom. His former student, current friend and lover. Hannibal's eyes opened slowly and he looked up and down his street. If he knew Alana well enough, and he did, if she had chosen to stand against him, she'd be here with the others, dying somewhere in his house that wouldn't ruin the hardwood floors. So where was she?

 

Wrapping a coat around him, dark enough to conceal any blood, Hannibal began walking, his thoughts securely on the brunette woman. He had to strain his brain to remember when he had seen her last, he had been so preoccupied with Will lately that he had neglected her. Walking through the empty streets of Virginia he entered his mind palace wasting no time to admire the high ceilings and the ornate designs of the place. Instead he began opening mental doors to recent events that were tagged with 'Alana'. He found what he was after soon. A conversation in his office, taken place 2 weeks earlier.

 

Leaning against a tree he examined the memory.

 

Alana was sitting on the settee in his office, holding a glass of white wine, looking uncomfortable, her eyes reflecting pools of blue that hid their feelings but were reflecting his like a mirror. He was sitting right next to her, his wardrobe matching and complimenting hers, glass of wine in hand, untouched, her hand in his held to his lips as he took a whiff and smelled gunpowder. He saw her smile indulge at him before he opened his mouth and asked her if she'd been firing a gun. Her reply was soft and honest (I feel paranoid) and he had ignored it. That was the moment her entire body shifted and she changed.

 

The memory room led him to an adjoining room containing their love making. It was brief, unfeeling and reeked of fake, almost done as if it was expected of them. Hannibal visibly flinched at the memory.

 

~*~

 

Revisiting his memories took up a lot of his time and he had walked across town by the time he examined all of his memories including Alana. He also felt like the biggest idiot in existence at how he had recently treated her and their relationship. Just like that all internal plans about her bleeding on the floor of his house.

 

Blinking furiously to exit his mind palace he realized he stood on the parking lot of the FBI Academy where Alana had taken over Will's classes on top of the seminars she taught. A quick glance at his watch told him she'd be going home soon so Hannibal hid behind a large tree to wait for her.

 

He didn't have to wait long. Soon a wave of mango papaya hit him and he raised an eyebrow as he recognized the pure Alana scent underneath the tropical fruit. Why did Alana smell like that?

 

Ten inhales later she came into view. Hannibal's eyes feasted upon her form. Form fitting jeans, a blue silk blouse that made her fair skin look like cream, a long coat over it, dark high heeled boots. She was holding a grey cardboard box n her hands and taking steady steps under the rain. Next to her walked a tall guy, with dark hair, light eyes, loaded with three more boxes and still holding an umbrella over them.

 

The guy said something and Alana laughed tossing her head back, her eyes shining with genuine amusement. Hannibal's right fist clenched as something coiled in his stomach at the sight of the guy accepting the box from Alana’s hands as she leaned in to unlock the car and took the umbrella to let the guy stack the boxes in her backseat, and then closed the door leaning on the car, looking up at the guy as they went on speaking.

 

Had he done that? Had he really pushed her into that guy's arms? A growl escaped Hannibal's lips at the thought. The guy took Alana’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it making Alana blush before he finally took his leave.

 

"A gentleman never walks away without making sure the woman is safe, asshole"

 

Hannibal said under his breath. He watched Alana shake her head a little, check her watch, pull her phone out from the purse hanging from her shoulder and jog to a stand to get coffee.

 

Making a quick decision, Hannibal walks out from the shadows and stands by Alana's silver hybrid little car to wait for her. Walking back to the car Alana looked up and their gazes locked. Her pupils widened and she jumped startled with fear.

 

"Hello my dear"

 

His voice was formal, even if his wettex appearance wasn’t. In contrast Alana was dry under her baby blue umbrella, coffee in hand, phone stuck in a pocket.

 

"H...Hannibal. What are you doing here?"

 

She stammered. Her clear blue eyes are filled with questions and Hannibal is glad that he's allowed to read them. Suddenly he walks up to her and grabs her in his arms as she's about to walk backwards.

 

"Don't laugh... this is a kidnapping. Or should I say beautiful girlfriend-napping?"

"Oh really? I suppose I should call for help,"

 

She played along but the hand that reached into her pocket for the phone was trembling with fear. Quickly Hannibal grabbed it from her hand, ignoring the clatter from the umbrella as it fell to the ground and the heat from the hot coffee as it splattered their legs, he pushed her against the car holding her tightly.

 

"Let me offer my side of the story Alana. You owe me that"

 

His voice is low, brimming with honesty and he hears her gulp as he talks to her ear. At her nod, he pulled the tiger printed scarf from her neck and gently wrapped it around her head covering her eyes.

 

Her long, slender feminine fingers wrapped around his hands on her upper arms and Hannibal squeezed them reassuringly. Taking a hold of her keys, he opened the passenger door and guided her to sit. Slipping behind the driver's seat he sat and made sure to buckle them both.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

Alana asked a tremble of fear in her voice. Her head turning to look at him, Hannibal gently pulled the scarf down just a little further and held a finger to her moist, red lips

 

"Hush."

 

Starting the car he left the paring lot, the umbrella and the coffee cup, the only things proving their presence.

 

~*~

 

The car rumbled along, total silence inside the car except their breaths. Alana's fingers clutching each other, Hannibal's hands firmly on the wheel. Twenty minutes later he shut the engine.

 

"Where are-?"

 

Hannibal's lips stopped Alana's mid-sentence, pressing fully onto her mouth. her shock quickly faded as Hannibal’s tongue pushed between the kiss, eager to find a playmate to dance the dance of lust. Alana moaned and leaned into it.

 

Not wanting this to get sideways, Hannibal pulls away.

 

"What did I tell you about questions?"

 

His tone is rough but not from anger.

 

"I'm sorry... I'll be a good girl."

 

She mustered the best pouty face Hannibal has ever seen on anyone over the age of seven even as her voice trembled. Giving in to the raging needs inside him Hannibal allows himself a peck on her forehead before jumping out and pulling her from the car.

 

The ground beneath their feet squeals and slides a little with each step, but he holds her close, cautiously making sure you don't slip with one hand holding hers and his other holding her hip so he could press their bodies together.

 

He guided her to the little farmhouse he used for his victims. He hadn't planned on taking her there and he reeled at the action. This was what happened when he acted without planning though.

 

She climbed the few steps as he supported her and then leaned against the door as he rushed inside to try and fix the place a little. Soon the stale, musty air became somewhat fresh and with a hint of vanilla

 

Once that was done, feeling like a teenager alone in his parents house with a girl, Hannibal returned to her to push the door closed and lift her with one hand inder her knees and the other around her shoulders.

 

Alana let out a shriek as the world went vertical but the steady pace of Hannibal's legs lulled her to calmness and when he slowly set her down on something soft and squishy a side of her lips lifted a little.

 

"Where are you?"

 

He asked her gently, eagerly watching her face as she bit her bottom lip.

 

"I don't know..."

"Good... wait here sweetheart. Don't you dare move."

 

He padded away from her, only to return a minute later. He was silent as he moved closer to her. His feet, now clad only in socks, were silent and he surprised her by taking a hold of her coat, removed it and then grasped at the bottom of her blue blouse, pulled it over Alana's head, yet leaving the sleeves turned inside out on her wrists and twisting the material to bind them together.

 

Alana, panicked flinched away from his touch as he readjusted the scarf to not leave her eyes.

 

"shh"

 

He whispered and kissed the fabric above each of her eyes, making her inhale sharply. Hannibal's lips worked their way down Alana's nose, lightly trailing their way down over her mouth, just barely a caress and a breath over her lips. Down her chin, her throat, and pausing briefly to suck the soft skin of her neck between his teeth.

 

"I thought you wanted to talk"

 

She whispered as Hannibal's lips traveled down breasts. Lingering above the feminine mounds, still trapped beneath a lacy black bra, he leaned his forehead and closed his eyes.

 

"Jack attacked me"

 

Another jostled breath and the heartbeat beneath his ear worked faster.

 

"I fought back and left him dying in my pantry"

 

he hadn't planned on being truthful. Then again, tonight he was doing a lot of things he hadn't planned.

 

"Where is Will?"

 

Alana asked him but still hadn’t moved her bound hands from behind her head.

 

"Probably flushing his blood all over my kitchen next to Abigail"

"Abigail Hobbs is dead"

 

The certainty in Alana's voice brought a smile to Hannibal's lips

 

"She is now"

 

The twin mounds pillowing Hannibal's cheek heaved as images were presented to their owner.

 

"Did you kill her?"

"No! Will did"

 

It was true, in a way. If Will hadn't thought and acted as if he could out-Hannibal Hannibal, the teenage girl would be alive.

 

"And Will"

"Suicide by proxy"

 

it was also true, in a way for the exact same reasons. A small whimper left Alana’s lips causing Hannibal to look up at her and the way the scarf around her eyes moved as if she was blinking back tears.

 

"He was guiding you to a trap. Were you?"

 

She repeated the same thing she had asked Will the day before. Hannibal shook his head

 

"No"

 

At his response her heartbeat slowed, receiving confirmation reassured her and as she remained quiet Hannibal felt allowed continuing worshipping her.

 

~*~

 

He kissed the valley between her breasts, his cheeks swathed in her fleshy warmth, his wet face causing her to tremble. Teasing her, he shook his wet hair on her cleavage bathing her with drops of water and darted a tongue to flick against her hand nipple behind lace.

 

"Uhn!"

 

she cried out.

 

"Shh..."

 

He reminded her she should be quiet once again now they were all talked out. He smiled when she bit her tongue to comply

 

"Such a good girl."

 

He was pleased with his willing prisoner. His mouth worked its way down her soft yet firm stomach, his tongue wormed its way around your belly button dipping in for a taste. Looking up at her face he saw her bite even harder on her bottom lip.

 

Suddenly, his mouth was gone and Alana let her hands fall, still entwined in the blouse, in front of her and land on your denim clad lap. Sensing he left, she turned her head around as if she could see him

 

Then she felt his warm breath on your the back of her neck, her wet hair pushed to the side, making her skin tingle. His hands glide over her sides, softly feeling her warm skin like a blind man as his fingers left trails of lust up her body.

 

The fight to remain quiet fails and you sigh a little. Slowly he unhooked Alana's bra, releasing her beautiful breasts to the air as the bra slipped down her arms to rest over the bound wrists.

 

Hannibal's fingers again returned to her sides to touch the places he missed because of the lacy brassiere. Finger tips slowly inched their way to her stomach and dragged them up to barely caress her breasts with the slightest nudge of his hand before pulling away.

 

Hannibal firmly pushed her down to the bed they were sitting on and smiled as she whimpered as her soft, warm breasts touched the cool cotton sheets. Taking her arms, still trapped in her blouse, he pulled them back above her head and flat against the mattress.

 

Running his hands down her spinal cord he reached the jeans and slipping his fingers under her belly he, deftly unhooked them and pulled the fabric down her legs and off easily. Admiring her body, Hannibal pulled the panties down her legs as well fully indulge his need to see all of her, every square inch of her angelic body.

 

Taking a quick trip to the barrel that served as a pot for the TreeMan, Hannibal took a small vial of oil he had used to manipulate the dead body into accepting the tree brunches. Now he would use it on Alana's alive body. Everything had two uses.

 

He began by lightly caressing each square inch of her exposed skin, working the oil on her skin on her neck, back, sides and finally, the soft cheeks that he loved so much. Alana squirmed under his fingers, wanting more than just a back rub, but he wanted to take care of her. Make up for neglecting her lately.

 

With a little more pressure he dragged his fingers into longer strokes, applying more warm scented oil as needed to the satisfaction of her soft neglected back. Slowly he began to work in deeper, stronger strokes, unwinding all the worries that she carried.

 

Nerves tingled on her body as he stroke all the right places, pulling and manipulating each muscle, each fiber under her skin. Alana sighed with contentment, and though she couldn't see him .Hannibal smiled with burning affection at the sight of her satisfied body. Leaning in he whispered in her ear

 

"Turn over sweetheart"

 

The combination of kidnapper and romantic tugged a new response inside him as Alana obeyed and let him guide her on her back and firmly secure her wrists above her head again, her skin flushing, pink coating the nakedness making her all more alluring.

 

Alana's legs twitched as Hannibal's hand started the next stroke at the base of her throat, squeezing softly, and traveling south her torso. Her heart pumped faster and faster as nimble, pianist hands slowly inched their way towards her breasts, first easing in the valley between her creamy globes. My fingertips stopped just above her bellybutton. Then he started the process all over applying slightly more pressure each time.

 

He massaged the tops of her breasts, the base of her neck to the shoulders in small, circular motions. Each minute he reapplied oil to his finger tips, reinvigorating her skin with warmth and tenderness emanating from his touch.

 

"Does that feel good?"

 

He asked gently as his fingers continued their work along her stomach. Hannibal's hands were teasing the top of your mound when he added,

 

"Answer me, its ok now."

"Oh God... yes..."

 

His fingers stretch apart as far as possible as he pushed on past her soaking sex and to her legs, following the contours of her muscles.

 

Under his gaze, her cute, pink coated toes stretch and wiggle as her tendons are worked. Hannibal had never really been one for feet (finding them yucky when not cooked over slow fire in a buttery sauce0, but stopped to press a small kiss on them, as he caressed past her ankle, not stopping and continuing to knead into the soles of her feet, finding this pair of feet more intriguing and attention worthy than any other pair.

 

He smiled as she twitched in her ticklishness before grasping her foot with one hand to hold it steady. Under barely suppressed giggles, he pulled each delicate toe with slippery fingers before putting her feet down.

 

"How did that feel, beautiful?"

 

He whispered into her ear, his fully clothed body towering over her nude one. Her hands, still bound, reached for his face and pulled him down to her lips. Briefly he considered pulling away, but as he felt her tongue probing at his lips, he was hers.

 

As they kissed softly Hannibal's hands wandered once again to her soft sides, her flat tummy. She gasped slightly as one hand cupped her breast, touching fully, the other dipping next to her head to keep his weight off her.

 

His touch was light; he was merely following her curves, just teasing her nipples. Lips claiming lips tenderly, his hand traveled above her breasts and moved onto her neck, fingers lightly wrapping around it. His tongue gently bit hers as the fingers began closing more tightly around her neck cutting off her air supply oh-so-slowly until the kiss could continue without breath.

 

As her lungs burned and begged for air, Alana raised one foot to rub on Hannibal's calf, gently opening her legs to guide him.

 

"Not yet,"

 

He gasped between clenched teeth pulling back and nibbling down her now free neck, using both hands to remain above her. Gently he licked and bit around the slight bruise across her neck leaving little bite marks.

 

Struggling with her bounds, eager to get her hands free and on him, Alana reached for his face accidentally hitting him on the cheekbone. Instead of being angry at his blind prisoner, Hannibal's lips gently kissed her hands to still them and slowly he released her from the blouse tossing it away.

 

Immediately one hand wrapped around his neck, the other cupped his face, bringing her mouth to his in a fiery kiss. Their tongues met in a wet dance between their lips, sharing their passion for one another.

 

They were embracing and kissing as if this were their last time together.

 

What Alana didn't know, couldn't know since Hannibal had realized it barely two hours earlier, was that he didn't want this to be their last time... He wanted it to be the beginning of forever.

 

His fingers molded tightly on her firm breasts as her nails scratched up and down his neck and back leaving her mark on him. Hannibal's lips traveled down her body, leaving wet kisses, refusing to pull his face from the softness of her ski even as he needed to breath. Hereached her pussy and pressed his nose firmly on the few soft hairs on her mound as his tongue gladed over her lips.

 

Alana gasped as his mouth opened your pussy and he lapped at her precious folds. Sheer bliss shot through his body as he inhaled her unique scent. He added a finger to her slick opening as he sucked in her clit and bit slightly down on it. Feeling her ready to orgasm he pulled him mouth away, grinned as she growled and pushing pants and briefs down to his knees he pushed inside her without any warning.

 

"Oh... god... YES!"

 

Alana cried out as her legs curled around his. Only a fraction of a second passes before she orgasmed and Hannibal remorselessly continued plunging into her. as her contractions died around his cock, he turned them over so he was on his back and she, his one and only rider.

 

Alana's long hair, curled by the rain, tickled Hannibal’s face and cheeks intimately. With all the built up energy inside him, Hannibal thrust up into her tight pussy, making her scream and cry our as he groped her ass.

 

"Oh God! Yes! Ahhhhh-."

 

Her cries were stifled with his lips. he locked his mouth onto hers and shove his tongue into her mouth, desperate to be as far inside her body as possible. Alana, still sightless, leather body mold around his, holding tightly on him as her body adapted to his thrusts and rode him effortlessly, in their private rhythm.

 

"I'm close baby!"

 

He cried out burying his fingertips into her hips, leaving moon shaped marks mirroring the ones he bore on his shoulders. His balls tingled with the familiar sensation of looming ejaculation. With each thrust into her tight warmth, they hold onto each other tighter, desperate to become one.

 

"Cum for me baby"

 

Alana ordered him breathlessly. For the first time in his life, Hannibal obeyed someone, jerking into her body, shooting with unmistakable skill creating new life at the place so many ended.

 

Losing all control over their bodies they collapsed together on the bed. Hannibal's mouth nibbled on her long neck, relishing the feeling of her body going limp on his.

 

~*~

 

Gently he pushed her hair back from her gorgeous face, taking in the sight of her. With effort he pushed back the dark scarf, freeing her eyes, allowing her to see him in all his weaknesses.

 

Alana's eyes blinked for a few seconds until her blue orbs settled on his caramel ones.

 

"There you are"

 

She said softly and smiled.

 

"Hi"

 

Hannibal's lips curled into a soft smile in response before tentatively seeked out hers, shyly pecking her mouth, nose and eyes. Their eyes remaining open, they watched each other as they softly kissed, almost as if getting reacquainted.

 

A short nap later, Hannibal woke up alone. He sensed rather than saw where Alana was and he grabbed his pants to follow her. She was in the basement, barefoot, wearing his bloodied shirt, staring at one of pits in the ground.

 

Hannibal stood next to her, following her gaze to the smarmy Dr Chilton chained at the bottom of it.

 

"Miriam said in therapy, she remembered a barrel like pit in the ground. She said she saw the Ripper standing in front of her, over it, blackened from the bright lights"

 

At the sound of her voice, Chilton looked up and saw them. Immediately he began pulling at his bonds but was ignored by the two doctors standing above them. Alana turned to look at Hannibal.

 

"Are you the Chesapeake ripper, Hannibal?"

"Yes"

 

The reply was swift, clear and honest. Alana could read his eyes and felt that, for the first time, she was allowed to see past the walls he had, past the moat that protected him, past the well tailored person suit she knew he wore.

 

"But now everyone thinks Chilton is the Ripper"

 

she said, locking gazes with Hannibal. The man in question moaned and groaned.

 

"Shut up Frederick"

 

Alana shushed him, remembering his mocking words to her more than once,

 

"That is true"

 

Hannibal said in his baritone, waiting for Alana to finish her thought. Whatever punishment she wanted to give him, he would take. Alana blinked slowly and turned back around to look at the sorry excuse of psychiatrist at the bottom of the pit. Hannibal walked to her and when she pushed her weight on him, he tentatively wrapped an arm around her

 

"Will you go away with me?"

"Will you make me more beer if I do?"

 

The looked at each other, their decision made without words

 

~*~

 

**4 years later**

 

A small boy with a mop of dark hair and a pair of caramel eyes sat straight backed at the bench of the family harpsichord. His little fingers hit the notes with precision unseen in a boy his age playing a composition created by his father, for his mother during a long flight.

 

The father sat on his knees behind the boy smiled proudly at the boy not caring who saw them. Once the song was finished the boy turned to smile brilliantly at his father causing the man to grab the boy and toss him in the air once, childish laughter filling the air. Slumping the boy like a backpack across his back, the man walked to the kitchen, two rooms away. A woman was standing behind marble counters cutting up fruit in an attempt to get her men to eat their pancake breakfast.

 

"Did you hear me mommy?"

 

The boy jumped from the man's back and run straight to his mother's arms receiving hugs and kisses.

 

"I certainly did and it was beautiful. Eat your breakfast and I will listen to the two of you play all day long"

 

She kissed her husband under mock-retching sounds and watched him as he opened the cloth towel to spread to his lap. Even with bed hair and dressed in pajama pants, Hannibal Lecter (Dr. Fell to anyone outside his family) was meticulous with his manners. As the baby blue towel unrolled a stick was revealed, two blue lines visible on the small designated screen. Hannibal's eyes shot up to meet his wife's who smiled widely.

 

"Hey, what happened?"

 

The boy asked watching his father jump over the table to wrap his arms around his mother and twirl her around laughing.

 

"Would you like a sister for your birthday?"

 

Hannibal asked his son, sitting on the table with his wife safely in his arms. The small boy twisted his mouth thinking

 

"Can I have a pony instead?"

 

~*~

 

When Zachary Lecter was allowed to hold the tiny pink bundle that made his mother scream until it was out his first question was how did it get inside his mother. Mom was the first to tell him to ask his father but then the bundle looked at him with a pair of clear blue eyes identical to mom's and Zach forgot all about it. Holding the bundle securely he looked at the tiny human

 

"Hi Michelle. I'm your brother"

 

The baby gurgled happily. Alana looked at her children and her husband with tears in her eyes. Hannibal looked at his children with pride swelling inside him.

 

"Thank you for giving me all this"

 

He whispered in his wife's ear.

 

"Thank you for giving me yourself"

 

Alana replied before she fell asleep secured in her husband's arms. Zachary rolled his eyes and informed the baby

 

"you'll get used to them"

 

Before he let his father lift him to the hospital bed for a family nap. A flock of black swans flew over the family home keeping a watchful eye on their masters. No one would harm this family. No one.

 

##  the end


End file.
